Sora, Tsuki to Eien
by Zkei
Summary: Cielo, Luna y Eternidad. OneShoot, POV Kurama. -Corregido- Aunque sigue siendo raro...U


**Disclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Creo sin duda, que me quedó un tanto OOC, sobretodo el final... uu. Es lo más raro que he escrito, creo o.oU. Ya me comentaran ustedes que les pareció.

**.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.**

_**One-Shot.**_

**Sora, Tsuki, Eien**

**(Cielo, Luna y Eternidad)**

**Autora:** Rockergirl-Sk

**Fecha:** 30 – 10 – 2006

**.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.**

Notas que me voy alejando de donde me encuentro lentamente ¿cierto? pero no haces nada por evitarlo, quizá ese es otro motivo más para que yo no desee hacer algo también por evitarlo... De todas formas ¿para qué?, es esto siempre lo que he buscado... desaparecer un poco de la realidad, no de una manera directa... pero inconscientemente esa palabra siempre ha rondado mi mente.

_Somewhere there's a see that has no other side  
Somewhere there's an airplane lost, beyond the sky..._

Las palabras me duelen, duelen tanto que a veces no quieren salir, por eso prefiero el silencio... mi silencio, de igual manera hablar o callar no va a solucionar nada.

--¿Qué te pasa?—Ésta pregunta me sorprende. Tan directo y tan frío como siempre. Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta, pero parece que me estoy volviendo más notorio de lo que deseo ser, simplemente te miro y te sonrío dulcemente... Ahora me doy cuenta que mis sonrisas no causan en ti el mismo efecto que las primeras veces, aprendiste rápido sobre mí, pero aún no logro hallar el agujero de mi muralla, porque aunque busque sigue intacta por cada ángulo... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

--Sabes bien que tu sonrisa es fingida ¿Porqué crees que he de creer algo de lo cual ni tu mismo estas convencido?—Tus palabras me dejaron en shock... no estoy seguro si me quedé congelado porque tu hablaste más de lo que sueles hacer entre tanta tensión o si es porque me conoces más de lo que me pude llegar a dar cuenta durante mucho tiempo... por lo menos hasta hoy.

_So fly us up, above the clouds  
Live your life... where you are now_

Mis ojos sólo miran el suelo, y mi rostro está serio. Aunque no le encuentre nada de interesante, después de todo creo que lo que más miro y conozco es el suelo y el techo de mi habitación, al igual que el cristal de mi ventana.

--¿Porqué lo haces?—Pregunté. Creo que mis palabras esta vez te congelaron a ti. Bien, en cierto modo lo puedo llamar venganza, te dejé en una situación parecida a la mía... porque sé que no es la misma... o eso es lo que creo saber.

Siento tus ojos observándome como tratando de descifrar que es lo que deberías decir... ¿A qué le temes? Después de todo no tengo ánimos ni ganas de reclamar por algo, tampoco te voy a comer, aunque suene estúpido, el ladrón ahora se encuentra más desarmado que nunca, como un rompecabezas con piezas faltantes.

_When the darkness round the sun  
There's a light behind your eyes  
When you've lost the will to run  
You can feel it start to shine_

Ahora soy yo quien observa tus orbes rubís, profundizas la mirada... ¿Qué deseas encontrar?, lo que yo busco no me pertenece, y tampoco tengo derecho sobre ello, aún así cada vez que tengo oportunidad persisto buscando ese algo, absurdo, pero lo vuelvo a hacer.

Sonríes casi invisiblemente, tienes la virtud de congelarme en el momento menos pensado con cada cosa que haces, me sorprendes con lo más mínimo, como si fueras algo irreal y desconocido que recién voy a descubrir, pero aunque parezca cansado o aburrido, yo espero con ansias poder averiguar lo que escondes. Hasta podría también decir que yo causo el mismo efecto en ti.

--No entiendo a qué te refieres.— Es todo lo que dices de una manera calmada. Sabes que no quiero jugar... que esté desarmado no quiere decir que no pueda atacar, aún tengo mis puños.

-- Hiei... —Me quedo callado, otra vez. Ya no sé que decir, mi cabeza es una confusión de ideas, pensamientos... recuerdos, y cosas inciertas, todas dirigidas hacia varios puntos, pero uno de esos puntos y el más resaltante eres tu. Cuanto costó darme cuenta de tantas cosas que creí haber borrado o congelado dentro... No eres el único que oculta cosas ni hela sentimientos.

Te acercas a la ventana y sales al balcón, yo quiero ir... pero tengo miedo. ¿El Gran Kurama temiéndole a su sombra? La noche rebusca más allá de mí, y aunque siempre se mantenga silente sabe más que nosotros, porque nos conoce aún cuando nunca le hayamos dirigido la palabra. Vigila cada movimiento dado y hasta la duda forma parte del informe a recibir...

_When the rain falls down so hard  
And you don't know where to start  
Drowning in the sun..._

Ahora estas apoyado en la baranda del balcón. Lo único que resalta entre la oscuridad son tus ojos, suelen darme la calma que necesito... nada es completo, pero se siente como si lo fuera.

Las calles en la noche son solitarias, por eso me gusta mirarlas. El aire es fresco... es como si pudiera respirar tranquilamente por horas, aquellas horas que me ahogan al despertar. Hay algo que es irónico... cuando regresas sin un motivo aparente, las horas en que digo ahogarme ni las tomo en cuenta... quizá porque si pudiera morir perdido en el oleaje rojo, sería más grato de lo que en las pesadillas se muestra.

No volteas a verme pero sé que esperas a que vaya para allá, huir nunca me ha gustado. Aunque muchas veces esa opción haya resaltado entre las demás, es la primera que deshecho, eso también lo sabes.

Me acerco con pasos lentos al lugar en el que te encuentras y me detengo en el marco de la ventana. El cielo está vacío esta vez... es raro, las estrellas siempre prevalecen en ésta época, pero ahora sólo hay dos solitarias que brillan. Una de ellas parece que está por desaparecer, su brillo cada vez se hace más opaco... ¿Será que de nuevo saben todo lo que ocurre? ¿Es que pueden sentir la angustia que embarga nuestro corazón en noches así?

_Somewhere someone thinks  
They've found their perfet love,  
And you've think you found the answer to all of this_

Creo que por esta noche voy a dejar que sea... y voy a dejar ser. No está en mi poder manejar todas las cosas, ni las respuestas tampoco, pero las dudas no son sólo mías, también te pertenecen a ti, y a todos los seres de cualquier mundo. Por ahora lo que podemos hacer solamente es seguir intentando hallar las respuestas a cada pregunta que surge, porque en cada respuesta encontraremos una pregunta más...

Me pregunto si ésta cadena será rota algún día o sólo se alargará hasta tomarnos de las manos y regresarnos al comienzo sin encontrar el propio final...

-- Es algo que no sabremos, no por ahora... todo tiene un tiempo—

Me sorprendo al ver que respondes a medias mi pregunta y noto algo que pasé desapercibido. Haz estado con tu Jagan abierto todo este tiempo, aunque creo que inconscientemente tal vez si lo vi... Sabes que no me gusta que invadan mis pensamientos, sin embargo es curioso que lo hicieras, ya que si hubiera querido, me hubiera bloqueado entre mi propia inconciencia, la cual me traiciona... Como si planeara ayudar, como si no supiera que ella guarda parte de mi propia confusión.

--Y un lugar también.—Respondo yo, completando la frase.

Dejas de mirar la luna y me sonríes, pero esta vez es más notoria que lo habitual. ¿Ya te he mencionado que tienes la manía de sorprenderme hasta en lo más mínimo? Cierto... ya lo sabes, porque sé que eso también lo haz leído entre mis propias anotaciones mentales... Ahora hay algo que me preocupa cuestionándome si también lo haz descubierto... posiblemente si, mi mente se abrió para ti, así como mi corazón lo retienes tu desde hace mucho tiempo... Cuando lo creí sellado en el sueño profundo al cual lo condené.

_So hang on,  
Sometimes we miss...  
I'll be your perfect kiss..._

Pero creo que la respuesta la voy a obtener antes de lo esperado, pues sin darme cuenta te encuentras muy cerca, demasiado cerca de lo que debería permitir. Pero no deseo alejarme... tu respiración es tan suave que se confunde con el viento en la danza que todas las noches practica.

Esta vez no quiero escapar, porque aunque siempre haya rechazado la propuesta de huir, hay un yo que nunca se dejaba atrapar y se escurría de mis manos cuando parecía que lo había cogido.

Ahora soy yo quien va a dar aquel paso faltante, acerco mi rostro al tuyo, es cierto... siento temor, pero es sólo un sentimiento que aparece en momentos como este... Y sé que para mañana habrá desaparecido, quizá no del todo, porque un fragmento siempre se guarda dentro de mí, pero ya no será tan fuerte y lo podré derrotar sin caer en su juego nuevamente.

Tus labios rozan los míos, es como una caricia a medias, la disfruto, pero no puedo evitar buscar más... Me apoyas con tu brazo en el marco de la ventana y como lo esperaba, y no negaré que lo pedía silenciosamente, profundizas el beso sin ser agresivo o rudo como otros pensarían. La sensación es apasionada y calma, tu boca es dulce con un agrio muy leve... casi imperceptible, pero no molesto o feo... como un complemento.

Así como cada cosa tiene un comienzo también posee un fin, o es lo que creo que llega a ocurrir en cada caso existente ¿Los Dioses, o la tan llamada eternidad también poseerán un fin, muy lejano a como se les titula?

Nos separamos, no me había dado cuenta la falta de aire que iba a sufrir... aunque eso no me hubiera importado, no ahora que te tengo cerca.

--No sé si la eternidad tendrá fin, pero no pienso dejar que eso acabe con la sensación que llevo dentro—

Ahora veo porque él no se cansa de verme cada instante que puede, y comprendo porque yo también lo hago, guardamos esos instantes tratando de llevarlos con nosotros en nuestra memoria, y disfrutándolos en ese momento... porque si poseen de verdad un fin, sólo eso quedará entre escombros.

_When the darkness round the sun  
There's a light behind your eyes  
When you've lost the will to rund  
You can feel it start to shine_

Hay un punto del cual volví a pasar desapercibido, y me reprocho por eso, él ha seguido en mi mente todo este tiempo, no puedo evitar que el sonrojo se apodere de mi rostro, eso quiere decir…

--Así que dulce y agrio—El sonrojo aumenta en mí, el rastro sarcástico en sus palabras me hace ver que no estoy soñando, y eso ahora está bien.

Yo sólo atino a mirarlo con cierto reproche, mientras levanto mi ceja elegantemente fingiendo molestia por el comentario, aunque no sea molestia real, también puedo decir que sé que él lo sabe, pero este juego nos pertenece a los dos, y cada cual lo maneja a su manera, las piezas encajan solas.

--Porque... si tu estas yo puedo creer que puede ser real.—Esa es mi respuesta a su pregunta hecha anteriormente. Ésta vez la sonrisa que se muestra en mis labios es franca y sincera, mi mirada encontró un punto fijo donde divagar, pero puedo decir que ahora sin un enemigo menos

_When the rain falls down so hard...  
And you don't know where to start_

--Hn... Ai Shiteru.— Hiei cierra los ojos al terminar de decirlo, con su conocida frialdad, pero sin que le quiten el sentido de llegada a las palabras. Yo no sé como reaccionar, son palabras que esperé desde hace mucho tiempo, las mismas que quise decir y nunca las pronuncié. Es irónico que él sea el primero en decirlas, cuando es quien menos muestra cada sentimiento que alguna vez creyó debilidad... Después de todo resultaron ser una de las mayores fortalezas, desde la tristeza hasta el amor.. --Es la respuesta a tu pregunta.— Vuelve a decir y muestra de nuevo esos rubís tan impactantes que posee.

--Siempre lo supiste ¿cierto?— Pregunto.

--Es mi turno de dejarte expectante.—

La tranquilidad ha vuelto, por lo menos por esta noche, pero aún sé que me falta decir algo que ya no duele, y pase lo que pase, el futuro está expectante por ver nuestro próximo movimiento. Aquel que tendré que regalar al silencio de la noche para que lo resguarde bajo su manto de oscuridad... después de todo, la oscuridad no sólo es lo que se muestra frente a nuestros ojos... va mucho más allá.

_Drowning in the Sun  
Drowning in the Sun..._

Algunas gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer, son heladas pero refrescantes.

--Las palabras ya no son necesarias…—Con eso doy una última mirada al cielo que siempre es testigo tanto de dolor como de alegría, el tiempo a veces puede parecer largo... sin embargo pasa más rápidamente de lo que nos podemos dar cuenta.

--¿Vamos a dormir?—Hiei también me mira y da una última mirada a la luna para seguirme dentro de la habitación, no hay nada que temer, cada quien es su propio enemigo, y el mío seguirá esperando para volver a atacar. Por mientras lo seguiré esperando con la defensa y mis armas listas para enfrentarlo.

--¿Quieres cama o piso?— Una sonrisa burlona aparece en mi rostro. Me mira de una manera que me causa gracia con una expresión casi aniñada.

-- Hn—

-- Ok, pero si te confundo con algún peluche y te doy abrazo de oso no te quejes eh.—No sabe de lo que hablo, sin embargo creo que es mejor así, aunque eso no evita que yo suelte una carcajada, a lo cual me mira un poco confuso y se sonroja a medias.

Apago la luz y me recuesto al lado de cierto youkai que parece que se dejó ya guiar al mundo tan peculiar de los sueños, el cual me empieza a llamar también.

--Pareces tan pequeño—El susurro escapó de mi boca, que suerte que ya está durmiendo... ese comentario no le hubiera agradado mucho.

--Te escuché—

--Hasta Mañana youkai… con sabor a chocolate.—

--El chocolate no es…— No lo dejo terminar de hablar.

--Chocolate con limón.—

--Hn...—Hay lados que muchos no conocen de él, cosas que jamás se imaginarían de un youkai con su presencia y actitud. Hay cosas que aún desconozco… aún así tengo la sensación de que lo he conocido siempre. Como si fuera algún pedazo de mí o yo fuera una parte de él.

Me acomodo a un costado muy cerca, respirar su olor me hace saber que está ahí, me sorprendo porque me atrae más hacia él con uno de sus brazos, no sé si está despierto o dormido esta vez, pero empiezo a creer que no va a ser él quien reciba el abrazo de oso esta noche...

_Drowning in the Sun._

**FIN.  


* * *

**

-He aquí la historia completa, por un momento pensé que no iba a terminarlo .-.  
Las letras en cursiva son de una canción llamada "Drowning in the Sun" de Alexz Johnson.  
**Rockergirl-hk**


End file.
